SadTalia
by Dorky3599
Summary: The world has fallen apart… these countries so full of love but either no able to express it or now hating it. All alliances have been broken; all war's started again; all countries wanting the one's they love back… what will happen?


SadTalia – Depressing Hetalia

~England's POV~

Will you even look at me now? We used to be so close; and now we seem to be complete strangers. You don't say my name, let alone talk to me. You used to hold me but now the thought makes you sick.

And it's my fault… It's all my fault. I betrayed your trust. I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry America. Please I just want you to look at me, touch me, anything. I need you back… please.

~Romano's POV~

You were never different from them were you? You were the only person I thought I could always be with. Spain, how could you? You are the only one that knew how I felt and… now… you've killed me in more ways than one.

Before I talked to you about everything I was going to kill myself. No-one ever cared about me they all saw Italy and never me… I was never important till you came along. I felt loved, cared for, and important for once.

I even thought I loved you… now that you've ripped my heart out and left… I can't love…

~Prussia's POV~

It's awesome being alone… right? I never thought I could or ever would love so I've never tried it. This was the first time I thought I could try it… and what happened? I had everything ripped away from me.

It's not even your fault. I'm sorry for leading you on Canada, I thought I could love but just ended backing out of it all the moment something went wrong… I'm sorry.

~France's POV~

Sure, I've loved a lot of people… not many have loved me though. First was England… left me the first chance he got. Canada; he was taken in one foul swoop and I'm not even sure if he'll come crawling back to me.

America? Didn't even give me a chance. I give so much love and get nothing back… what exactly am I to others?

~Austria's POV~

What is love? I've pondered this question for many years now and still haven't decided what it is exactly. I love music… but that's a different type of love. To love a person… how would you put it? I guess I can't when I haven't really experienced it… can I?

~Spain's POV~

Romano… oh Romano. What have I done? What have you done? I want to love you… I need to love you but… I don't know why I can't love you. I've done this to you. I've shattered you into all these tiny pieces.

Your eyes are full of heartbreak. I'm trying so hard and franticly to pick up all these pieces but I'm not doing it fast enough… you're slipping away…

~Russia's POV~

I was always so cold…. Now I'm freezing without you. China? Where are you? China? If you don't come back to me soon my heart may finally freeze over and close those cracks you climbed though. I need you back… why did you leave?

~America's POV~

Why did you do this? After everything that happened… after all that pain and struggle I went through to get you. I loved you so much England… but now I just feel used. Was I anything to begin with.

You look at me with eyes at say "I'm sorry" but your heart is telling me to stay away. I want you back but after what you did… I can't forgive you.

~Canada's POV~

It's ok Prussia. I'm used to being forgotten. You're one of the first people who took note of me… and I'm grateful for that. I may be smiling now but I'm trying so hard to hold the tears in as you walk away.

I know that if I reach my hand out, raise my voice and call your name, you'll come running back but… something's saying I should let you go.

~Italy's POV~

I'm fine! Ve~ I promise. This never was going to work was it? But… I let myself get too attached; that's the only part I regret. I'm glad I got to spend all that time with you Germany. I know you really loved me…

And I know I really loved you too. I'm not going to cry, you made me promise I wouldn't. I wish you the best and hope… these tears will stay in…

~China's POV~

Running away is the only way to keep us safe. I still love you Russia and I wish I could explain this to you. Tell you why I'm gone, why I won't ever be coming back. You must understand that I really love you… I really do aru!

~Germany's POV~

I made you promise not to cry… but I can't help it. These tears won't stop. What do they mean?! I know I loved you Italia but I had to end it. I know I still care about you and I always will. I just can't help it. I want you back… Italy.

The world has fallen apart… these countries so full of love but either no able to express it or now hating it. All alliances have been broken; all war's started again; all countries wanting the one's they love back… what will happen?

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow… woooooooooooowwwwww… .-. This is… strange? I guess… I do like it; this past week has been a mess and I've spent most of it crying so I wrote this to elevate some stress and it worked!

Hope you liked it! Now please review and check out some of my other stories… if you need something to cheer you up I have a few lemons you could read. Hehehe Bro fists dudes and I'm out! –Dorky)


End file.
